This invention relates to a sealed valve assembly and more particularly to a sealed valve closure assembly for use with such valve assembly.
In some areas minerals and chemicals contained in the local municipal water supplies are sufficiently corrosive to cause deterioration after a few years of almost any exposed metal operating mechanisms of conventional water faucets which employ a threaded valve stem actuator. The soft metal chromed housings are subject to corrosion and even the screw securing the faucet seating washer to the valve stem. My earlier patent provided a sealed cartridge type valve operating mechanism designed especially to replace valve stem assemblies corroded beyond repair and such design has proven to be largely corrosion resistant to damage above the sealed diaphram. However, the metal sealing washer holder and the threaded washer securing means was still exposed to the corrosive chemicals. Eventually, the screw head or threaded portion can be eaten away which will readily break away preventing replacement of the faucet sealing washer without special tools. Also, portions of the metal washer holder will break away leaving the washer without a support base.